


Small Unit Tactics

by Liviapenn



Category: DCU, Teen Titans Go!
Genre: Gen, Team Feels, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-01
Updated: 2004-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviapenn/pseuds/Liviapenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've changed the rules," Raven said. "Now we can turn each other?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Unit Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place some time after "Apprentice."

Thanks to Robin, weekends in Titans Tower were devoted to 'field training exercises.' As he'd explained, they were learning to maneuver efficiently, to employ their offensive and defensive systems in effective and and realistic ways.

Even Starfire had bubbled on about how group training built teamwork, togetherness and coordination-- which apparently sounded better in theory than in practice. Raven noticed that she'd disappeared rather quickly when Robin hooked up something he called a 'goop cannon' to Cyborg's arm and linked it to his neural targeting system.

Beast Boy, on the other hand, had literally wrestled Robin for the honor of being Cyborg's first target.

Boys. Raven shook her head and settled down in the tiny alcove she'd found in the wall, just below the edge of the Tower's rooftop. From here she could see the sunlight glimmering on the bay; not her usual choice of meditative focus, but if she half-closed her eyes, the patterns abstracted themselves into pulsing spots and lines, and it was almost enough.

"You're not playing." Robin's face popped into view, upside down, his hands locked around a climbing-rope. His costume was splattered with yellow goop. He'd actually managed to sneak up on her. She obviously needed to spend more time honing her outer awareness, and not just her inner clarity.

"I am playing," Raven said calmly, staring out over the bay. "He can't goop me if he can't find me."

Robin grinned, swaying closer and then back. Raven flattened her spine against the back wall of the alcove to keep from bumping noses with him. "Oh, he still could."

"What--"

Before she could even begin her mantra, Robin whipped out a modified watergun from behind his belt and shot her. "Gotcha. Now you're one of us." He tossed her the watergun. She caught it in slippery yellow hands. "We're still after Starfire. She got Beast Boy on her side, so we could use your flight capability."

"You've changed the rules," Raven said. "Now we can turn each other?"

"Next time you see me," Robin said, "I might not be on your side." He let go of the rope and disappeared past the edge of the alcove. Raven's breath caught and she stood up, ready to dive after him before he hit the ground. But when she looked down, he was gone.


End file.
